The Adventures Of Paps and Badger
by Day N. Knight
Summary: "What are you saying?" Danny said staring up at Vlad. "I'm saying if we do not stay together... then we might as well consider ourselves full ghost." Vlad said, "So Little Badger what do you say?" V/D Father/Son fic a Colab with VampireFrootloopsRule.
1. Chapter 1

**Sparky: Heeeeelloooooo all!**

**Ninjy: We are VamireFrootloopRules and MillionDollarNinja! But call us Sparky and Ninjy because the names are both kind of a mouth full…**

**Sparky: Got that right… so, enjoy?**

**Ninjy: Yes enjoy! We both came up with this idea while playing a game! So we hope this will Spark your interest enough for you to want to read more!**

**Sparky: So read like a Ninja!**

**Ninjy: And onward to the story! Oh and let's not forget our great muses that helps put this together! My muse… Wulf!**

**Sparky: And heeeere's Clocky!**

**Clocky: why are we here?**

**Wulf: *waves to readers***

**Ninjy: Yeah Wulf doesn't talk much around strangers, but he's still a great muse!**

**Sparky: and Clocky is just weird…**

**CW: I resent that.**

**Wulf: Though it is true my friend.**

**Ninjy: Enough with the intr, we hope you enjoy "The Adventure of Pap's and Badger!"**

_Originally Updated: April 30__th__ 2012_

* * *

**~Prologue~**

Danny slowly crept through the shadows, moving swiftly and silently, keeping his breath under control and making sure he stayed out of sight.

He came close to his destination, breath catching in his throat at the sound of footsteps and he quickly froze as they headed his way.

Agents were all in panic around the facility after the major explosion that blew up half the building only moments before.

"_Little badger can you hear me?"_ Said a voice through an earpiece Danny was wearing. Danny held his breath as the agents rounded the corner, but as soon as they were gone, he made sure the cost was clear before dashing closer towards his destination.

"Loud and clear Pap's, I've got the plans and you will not believe what they're planning." Danny said, "It full on in invasion! But that'll be for later I'm heading out of here now, you ready?"

"_I'm ready Daniel, just make sure you are not seen, you know what will happen if you get caught," _Pap's said in a very serious tone, _"and remember stay in human form their shield will not work unless you transform and if worse comes to shove let _me_ handle it."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know jeez." Danny said as he slipped outside and made sure the cost was clear before moving on. The dark October sky held beautiful stars and the moon hung bright in the sky, but for once, Danny didn't take notice to it. He needed all his concentration for this.

"Okay I'm almost out and seriously, Vlad, you worry way too-" Suddenly a bright light snapped on blinding him and the alarms soon went off in the base.

Panic soon over took Danny, as the agent surrounded him. He resisted the urge to go-ghost knowing if he did things would only get worse.

"Freeze!" One of the agents yelled and everything else happened in just seconds. The agents took out there guns, each aimed at him, and one of them happened to be the one they had come to destroy.

_"DANIEL!"_ He heard Pap's yell into his ear, causing him to wince and bring his hand to his ear.

Everything happened so fast; as the weapon blasted him sending him onto his back, landing hard concrete ground. Just as the GIW were about to take hold of him, a vampire like ghost appeared out of nowhere, blasting everything in his path and destroying anything that came near him and Daniel.

Danny felt the effects off the weapon start to affect him. He held his head and ignored all the screams and chaos around him as he curled up, his head started to pound and feeling as if it were being squeezed into a pulp.

Then something that sounded like a tear was heard and soon a portal to the ghost zone appeared right behind him. Danny felt the arms grab onto him, yanked him up, and though the portal.

A sensation went through him as he went through a portal and his last thoughts were: _'Oh sugar cookies...'_

* * *

**Ninjy: And there you have it people, the first chapter to "The Adventures of Paps and and Badger!" **

**Sparky: Yes! We have here a work of art of pure awesomeness! Ok, maybe not yet, but it will get there, right Ninjy?**

**Ninjy: You got that right Sparky! And to our readers we will have the next chapter out in two weeks! Hopefully! Because I'm never any good with keeping track of my stories... **

**Sparky: Ditto... however! We will try!**

**Ninjy: Ditto to that too! So please review!**

**Sparky: or we'll send our muses after you...**

***Wulf growls in the background while Clockwork taps his staff against his hand threateningly***

**Ninjy: What she said! So remember to...**

**Together: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninjy: And where back! And omg! I love you all!**

**Sparky: yup! yall excited?**

**Ninjy: I know I am! Sorry for the long wait, but we had to make this perfect! **

**Sparky:Wouldn't want something that wasn't finished, would you?**

**Ninjy: I know I wouldn't! So not to bore you with our A/N we'll see you at the bottom!**

_Originally Updated: May 11th, 2012_

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

Danny sighed as he stared up at Fenton Works' massive sign.

'_Time to face the music, I guess_.' He had been dreading this moment for the past three hours, ever since he'd been kicked out of school on a one-week suspension for fighting. It wasn't even a fight! Dash punching and him moving out of the way is **no **_fighting_.

Despite that, however, Principle Ishiyama had deemed it bad enough for the suspension. A compiled punishment, it seemed, since Dash couldn't be punished. No, _he_ had a football game coming, so of course Danny would catch the fallout.

_'This is just so not fair!' _Danny thought, How could the one time he tried to stand up for himself it would backfire like this?

Taking a deep breath Danny climbed up the stairs to the door and soon taking the doorknob, _'Now or never'_ he thought as he opened the door.

"Mom, Dad?" He said in a nervous voice, "I know what you're probably-" But he cut off when he spotted the last person he wanted to see sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Well hello, Daniel! I did not expect to see you home so soon."

Danny stopped dead in his tracks. Vlad was sipping some tea while he played

"Vlad? What the heck are you doing here?" He shouted, fighting to keep his eyes blue instead of the ghostly green his emotions wanted them to be.

Vlad's smirk grew with mischief, "What? Am I not allowed to visit my favorite nephew?"

"We aren't even related!" Danny sputtered indignantly.

"Daniel James Fenton." Maddie's stern voice rang through the hall, interrupting the light banter between hybrids, and making the youngest in the room cringe at the tone. It wasn't just any tone, it was the _Mother _tone the kind of tone that told any young teen to run to your room and hide under your bed.

"Danny, what is this about you getting into a fight?" Maddie said with her hands on her hips, sending a slight glare down at Danny.

"Um- well i-it sort of I-I-I mean, well, it wasn't even my fault!" Danny suddenly said, "Dash was mad! And he decided to take it out on me! I was just-"

"Danny you can't go blaming others for what happened!" Jack suddenly said, in a voice that was not what you would expect to come from him, and through all this, Vlad watched as Daniel tried to fight for his innocents.

"But it wasn't my fault!" Danny yelled.

"That's enough! We will talk more about this later young man, now go to your room and _stay_ there understood?" Maddie said sternly.

The boy sputtered for another moment, trying to defend himself but only digging his grave deeper. He sagged his shoulders, sighing loudly "I'll be in my room." He said dejectedly. With his head hung low, he climbed the stairs, never noticing the sympathy radiating from the billionaire with teal eyes.

Vlad watched as Daniel ambled up the stairs, of course he knew it wasn't Daniel's fault, the boy would never even throw the first punch in battle, let alone start a little fight with Dashiel Baxter.

He turned his attention back to Maddie and Jack as Maddie let out a long exhale. "Jack I just don't know what to do anymore..."

"Maddie it's okay, I'm sure he'll come around, you know he's at the age where he'll rebel at any authority, heck I was like that at his age."

"But he keeps missing curfew! He's always tired, he never listens and his grades are just so bad!" Maddie cried before leaning towards Jack, "I just want him to listen, Jack, there's something that he's not telling us."

Vlad watched the scene with a stony face before clearing his throat and saying, "Madeline, if I may, could I speak with Daniel?"

Maddie eyed the hybrid, "Why? You think you can talk some sense into him?"

Vlad gave a noncommittal shrug, "I might. I understand his plight better than most; I might be able to turn his story around."

"Then… go ahead, right now any help we can get is good."

"Yeah thanks a bunch V-Man! You're a true friend!" Jack said, giving Vlad a hearty pat to the back and nearly sending Vlad to the ground.

"Yes," Vlad said keeping his tone cool, not showing any anger towards Jack, "Anything for you, my old friend." the last part just bled with sarcasm, but as always Jack did not notice. Vlad made his way upstairs.

He sighed, straightening his shirt and hair that had been disheveled from the harsh hit to his back. "One day, Jack, one day you will pay for all the trouble you've caused."

And that statement did not just limit to his own misfortunes. That oaf was to blame for the boy's as well. He could have had a bright future ahead of him, but of course that was impossible now with the weight of the town on those small shoulders. It honestly hurt him to see the troubled thoughts running behind those ice eyes.

It hurt him to see his little badger go through such hardships, he could amount to so much more if only he would let go of these morals, but one of the things that made the boy so great, was his stubbornness. Something that usually drove Vlad up the wall, but also made him quite proud.

Reaching the door to Daniel's room which Vlad knew quite well, he stood there for a moment knowing if he knocked, it would be quite useless.

Without hesitating any longer, Vlad turned the knob and opened the door.

"Little Badger?" Vlad said gently, but what he saw pulled at his heart.

He saw Daniel sitting on his bed with uncharacteristic tears streaming down his face and the moment they're eyes locked, panic surged through Danny and quicker then Vlad could even blink, Danny had turned into his ghost form and shot out into the cloudless sky.

"Daniel!" Vlad called, but it was no use. The emotional teenager was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it for now. However, he could not very well just go downstairs and tell the boy's parents that their child flew out the window. Not only was that a preposterous idea, it could not end well for either halfa's. He thought about his story as he made his way down the stairs.

"That was fast." Maddie's voice said in a questioning way.

"He would not open the door." Vlad said regretfully.

Maddie cursed under her breathe. She hadn't realized just how much she was hoping for a solution to her problem until it was snatched away from her. "I should have figured... maybe I should go up there..."

"I think it would be best to let things cool of first, Madeline," Vlad said, "I do not want you stressing over this too much, neither of you, just make sure to not just say what is needed to say, but as well as _listen_, hopefully in time you will be able to get the answers you need." Of course Vlad doubted it, but he didn't like watching Maddie beat herself over something like this.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, Vlad, thank you." Maddie said giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks Vladdie! What would we do without you?" Jack said giving Vlad one of his bone crushing bear hugs.

"Oh, you would most likely be six feet under with a hole in your head." Vlad said with total seriousness once he escaped the hug. There was a moment of complete silence before they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh that still never gets old!" Vlad said wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye.

"Yeah! Which reminds me of the time when we were kids and we went to that haunted house!"

"Oh yes you almost did get buried alive! Oh such good memories, alas I wish I could stay and reminisce some more, but I think it would be best to head home, rotten paper work needs to be done." Vlad said already stepping out.

"Again, Madeline, just let things cool off and I am sure things will get better." With his limo outside, Vlad bid the Fenton's good-bye.

Little did he know, his life would turn on its head very soon.

**~(*)~**

"I can't believe they didn't believe me!" Danny shouted into the air, eyes stinging from the wind and tears as he blew off some much needed steam. "All I ever do is for them, and for what?" He threw a blast into the air, green sparks shooting off in different directions like fireworks. To make matters even worse, that frootloop had come in a saw him, all... vulnerable.

"He is never going to live that down!" Danny said his temper growing to it's peak. Just another thing to add to the list of his growing problems.

Oh how he longed for a ghost, _any_ ghost, to come up to him so he could pound the snot out of it. Alas, after a year of ghost hunting, every spectral creature had learned the signs of when Danny was in a 'mood'. They were ghosts, they did _not_ want to die again.

Especially not painfully, and as wrathful, as Phantom promised.

"BEWARE! For I Am the box ghost!"

Well... except for one...

"Thank you.." Danny breathed as he turned towards the Box Ghost, ecto-energy already charged up in his hands.

"Uh oh." Boxy could not have chosen a worse time to appear.

* * *

**Sparky: and there you have it, peeps! The first Chapter! Ahead of schedule, to.**

**Ninjy: Well sort of XD We had to make sure it was ready before it took on the big bad FF world! **

**Sparky: We wouldn't want you to get something that wasn't perfect now would we? Now, are you ready for reviews?**

**Ninjy: I know I could use them! My brain had enough juice to start writing chapter 3 already! But it's running low again...**

***Wulf pats Ninjy on the head***

**Sparky: We shall get there...**

**Thanks to AdamantiumDragoness, VampireFrootloopsRule (^.^), history101, jeanette9a, Lady of Chaos and Discord, coopt98, Oak Leaf Ninja, and Pearl84!**

**Too Lazy to Log On: **

**N: **Heheh that was my bad but I fixed it! and I'm glad you loved it, though you'll see why in the tale he's called 'Paps' but that will be way further into the story, but that's fine if you're not into it. And thank you! I'm glad I could hold up with a writer like Sparky XD

**S:** Nothing like keeping up with you, Ninjy. but yes, thanks so much for reading, and reviewing! all will become clear soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninjy: Um hey? … yeah... sorry this took a while, but I kind of had a busy week and with final exams coming up... that and I'm lazy... but to make up for it we made this one pretty long!**

**Sparky: We made it extra special for all our readers/reviewers. You know what that means? You gotta review! So there!**

**Ninjy: And again, we're really sorry! So enough of us and we'll see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer****: We do not own Danny Phantom sadly.**

* * *

_Originally Updated: June 4th, 2012 _

**~Chapter Two~**

With a final _'I will be back!_', The Box Ghost was sucked into the thermos and it was quickly capped shut.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said, a small grin on his face, "I've heard it a thousand times before." Boxy may have been a big pain in the rear, but he made a perfect stress reliever.

"And you will hear it a thousand times-Hey!"

Danny only smiled larger at the sound of indignation coming from the thermos. Boxy could scream so loud that it penetrated the metal walls, but a good shake always stopped him. Most likely because he was too sick to speak. Honestly, it didn't matter to the town hero, he was grateful for the distraction provided by the pudgy ghost.

Danny placed the thermos on his belt and let out a big sigh. After that little work out he felt a little more peaceful then he was before, but he still had to deal with his parents when he got home, surely they had gone up to his room, only to find that he wasn't there. He couldn't help but let out another sigh as the events of today caught up to him once again.

"I really need a vacation." Danny said aloud as he drifted through the park, waving at anyone he passed, only to either scare them away or have them wave back. It was pretty late into the night, not that it mattered to him, his curfew had been lifted a couple months ago when his parents gave up on trying to get him home on time, again, not that he minded, but it hurt. Yeah he was kind of happy for one less thing to worry about, but it felt strange whenever he thought about it, his parents giving up on him...

"_No.__"_ He thought, trying to clear his mind again, but the stress was coming back, and he was tempted to let the Box Ghost out again, but then he might just end up trying to fly away.

So with no other way to get away from his ever lasting stress, Danny flew. He flew fast, circling the city dozens of times, doing flips and tumbles in the air. He spun until he couldn't think straight, he flew faster and faster until everything around him was a blur. As time seemed to just be nothing but something hollow, Danny shot up into the sky. He flew higher and higher until Amity Park was nothing but a field of lights. Then, he flopped down onto a cloud and stared up at the stars.

The first time he had laid down on a cloud had really been nothing but a silly mistake, but he thought it was really cool, something that shouldn't even be possible, but then again he was half dead, he was practically the impossible. Besides, it was fun to just lay there, just look at the glorious stars above with no thoughts, no worries, nothing but the sound of his breathing, the gentle wind around him, and the fluffy cloud beneath him. Truly magical.

Just for a moment he forgot. He wasn't a hero, he wasn't a loser, he wasn't a disappointment to his parents.

He was just Danny, a boy who needed a break.

~**(*)~**

"I know what he said, Jack, but I can't! I can't just wait anymore! Danny needs to listen and what Vlad said-"

"Maddie, please! We can't just go barging in! There's no way he'd listen to us if we went in, think of how upset he'll be then, do you think he would even want to talk to us?"

Both the elder Fenton's had been arguing over the same thing for the last hour, Maddie had tried to let things cool down, but the need to talk to her son and make him listen was driving her to ignore what Vlad said, march up there, and get Danny to listen. The only thing stopping her was Jack, who was sticking to what Vlad said and letting things cool off.

"No I guess you're right." Maddie sighed in defeat before sinking to the couch and placing her head in her hands.

Jack knew Maddie would be upset, and he was too, but Danny was a growing boy, and maybe Danny had been right, what if he was going through things that they hadn't. Jack looked around the living room before quickly coming up with an idea that would suit both of their tastes.

"Hey Mads! What do you say to some ghost hunting? We could test out that knew weapon, it'll help take your mind of this for a while, what do you say?" Jack said putting on his goofy smile that always brought an equal one to Maddie's face.

The huntress looked up into her husband's kind face, unable to help but feel a bit better.

"Okay Jack, you're right," Maddie said, getting up and placing a small kiss on his cheek. "A little ghost hunting would help. I'll even get the cookies ready."

"Yes!" Jack said excitedly, if there's one thing he just loved besides Maddie herself and ghost hunting, it was definitely her cookies, "And I'll get the weapons!" Jack said as he practically ran downstairs.

Maddie smiled and couldn't help but giggle from the sound of the falling weapons, Jack and his clumsiness were always a charming sight. As she made her way to the kitchen she paused at the bottom of the stairs. She was tempted to go up there, now that she had the chance, but she hesitated, Danny wouldn't want to be disturbed and things did need to calm down after what happened. Things had been escalating too far lately.

"Oh Danny," Maddie whispered, the noise in the basement nothing but background noise. "Why won't you talk to us? Can't you see we just want you to listen?" She felt the sting in her eyes, but she quickly blinked the start of tears away.

"Goodnight, Danny, I love you." She called gently up the silent stairway before heading into the kitchen to get started on the cookies.

**~(*)~**

Nice weather, gentle winds, and no worries... this was what made having ghost powers worth it, but it also made Danny nervous. Things were never this calm for long as a rule. Sooner or later, some other ghost would appear and disturb the peace.

Danny rolled over onto his stomach and looked down at Amity Park through the fluffiness of the cloud he lay on, it was a place he's lived in his whole life, it was his home, and his burden, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. Nothing could replace one's home once it was founded in their roots.

He stretched out on the cloud and let a gentle smile spread across his face. "From way up here, you all look like little ants!" He called down with a laugh, quoting the German accent of the caterpillar from Bug's Life.

He glanced at the thermos on his hip, unwilling to get up and return to the world below. "I guess I have to-" but he was cut off when the sound of beeping reached his ears. His first instinct told him to blast whatever it was that was disturbing his peace, but he was nailed in the head when the boo-merang came out of nowhere in a familiar, yet painful manner.

"Ow! What the?" He cried as he looked down at the boo-merang. What the heck?

Before the boo-merang could fall back to the earth Danny caught it and noticed a note attached to the boo-merang. Quickly untying the knot, Danny placed the boo-merang on his lap and read the note in his hand.

_Meet us at the park - Sam_

The smile already present on his face grew ten-fold as he steered his little cloud to the park using his flight ability. Yup, nothing better than a lazy flight on a cloud to set your mind at ease.

"Danny!" Two familiar voices rang up to him from the park below. He hadn't been that far from the park with his cloud drifting, so it hadn't taken long to arrive at his destination. He could just make out their forms, but he doubted that with their human vision, he would be visible to them. No doubt they followed the boo-merang and were just calling his name. Danny's ghostly glow brightened a bit at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Sam!" He called out as he flew down off his cloud to meet up with Sam. He made a quick beeline to the girl on the ground, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek that caused an uncharacteristic giggle from the Goth.

"Just forget me, why don't you." Tucker smirked, a playful glare on his face from behind Sam. He wore his usual attire, but his arms were crossed to reinforce his "bad mood".

Danny laughed, "Sorry, Ruck, how about this: Hello, Tucker, how are you on this fine day?" saying in mock interest.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Tucker said in the same tone Danny used. "I happened to have a good day so far until you harmfully forgot-"

"Yeah, Tuck, no one cares." Sam cut him off with a mischievous gleam in her purple eyes.

"Really, Sam? You gonna be like that?" Tucker said, dramatically sniffling, "I thought we were friends!" he threw himself onto her arm and 'cried' into her shoulder, sobbing loudly. "I- I thought you loved meeehehehehe."

Sam's eye twitched at the contact but she couldn't help but smirk a bit. If anything could be said about their friendship, it was that they stuck together through thick and thin for each other. No exceptions.

"Hey hey, hands off the girlfriend, Tuck." Danny said, shoving the African American playfully.

Tucker let his eyes get all big and round before he wrapped his arms quickly around the Goth, mimicking a small child unwilling to let go of their mother. "No way! You got her yesterday, she's mine today!"

Sam tapped her foot impatiently, annoyed, but used to Tucker's weird ways, "So, what? I'm the kid that gets tossed back and forth between divorced parents, now?"

"Apparently so," Danny chuckled, pulling Sam away with the help of intangibility, leaving Tucker to flail on the ground from loss of balance. He lay there on the ground with a pout on his face, trying to send all his annoyance in a glare, but it fell on indifference and ignorance.

"Thats cheating man." He tried, but was ignored as Danny brought Sam up for a quick kiss in greeting.

"And do you guys always have to do that in front of me? It's nice and all that you two are _finally _together, but seriously not in front of the single guy..."

"Hey you're the one who practically pushed us together." Danny said breaking the kiss with a chuckle.

"So now you have to deal with it." Sam added as she brought Danny into yet another kiss.

Tucker groaned and covered his eyes, like a child finding their parents kissing, "Cut that out, will you? I'm gonna hurl!"

Yup, true friendship through thick and thin.

**~(*)~**

"Jack, please stop crunching so loud, you'll scare the ghosts away." Maddie hissed under her breath. She loved her husband, faults and all, but his eating habits could be a bit disturbing.

"Come on, Maddie, you know I can't help it." Jack said, shoving another cookie into his open mouth, "And looky!" He said as the radar in the RV picked up a ghost signature. The spinning green line on the screen blipped as it passed over the signature as it made its rounds.

"It's Phantom!" Maddie exclaimed excitedly, his signature was always recognizable by a mile, "Come on Jack he's close!"

"On it, Sweetcheeks!" With Jack's insane driving, the two of them made it to the park in no time at all, but they wished they hadn't when they got out of the car and started walking towards the signal.

They held the radar and made their way towards Phantom, their weapons at the ready.

"_Seriously, not in front of the single guy_." A voice came from almost exactly where the signal originated, but it didn't make sense.

"Is that... Tucker?" Maddie asked in confusion. Why was he near the signature? What and _why_ would Tucker be out so late at night?

"Tucker? One of Danny's friends? That can't be right he wouldn't be out this late at night." Jack said his own confusion showing.

"I know, but-" Maddie began, but another voice cut her off.

_"__Hey you're the one who practically pushed us together.__"_

Both elder Fenton's froze immediately upon recognizing the voice.

_"So now you have to deal with it."_

"S-Samantha?" Maddie stuttered, no i-it couldn't be, she wouldn't...

Maddie headed toward the the direction of the voices, Jack following right behind her. For his bulk, he moved with surprising stealth and grace. Most likely attributed to the years and years of ghost hunting that he had been doing over the years. He moved in between the trees shadows swiftly and silently, approaching the dreaded sounds coming from a clearing ahead.

Maddie moved with even more grace and agility, using the trees and her slim frame to her advantage. She was like a monkey, really, in how she moved with such ease. Moving from tree branch to tree branch without making any sound. But that gave nothing away to the inner turmoil going on in her mind. What was Sam doing with Phantom? And Tucker too? Had they befriended the evil ghost?

"No, Sam and Tucker wouldn't-" But she stopped dead in her tracks by what she saw,

Sam was... kissing Phantom...On the lips...

Tucker said something else, but with the blood roaring in her ears and weapon charging noisily, she didn't catch it. She jumped out of the bushes, weapon aimed at the kissing couple in distaste. She just could not believe that her son's girlfriend was cheating on him with a i_ghost._/i_! _With Phantom no less!

"Freeze, spook!" Jack bellowed, but it sounded hollow in her ears. This was a betrayal to her. A betrayal to her and her family all in one fell swoop. Without warning, she fired the deadly weapon right at the ghost boy from her unseen perch in a nearby tree.

The ghost boy cried out as he was hit with the green blast, pushed him away from his friends. Ectoplasm began leaking from a previous wound that was reopened by the powerful weapon. He looked up, trying to assess where the threat was coming from, but he could only see his father holding the Jack o' Nine Tails, which wasn't the source of the pain he was experiencing.

Sam had been pushed back by the force of the impact, but she wasted no time on the ground. She had to help Danny, his parents had lost it! Or, more like found it- found _him_- which was not good at all.

"Mr. and Mrs Fenton! No!" Tucker cried out, hand outstretched to try and prevent what he knew was coming. He couldn't let his friend be captured, it was his worst nightmare, and the Danny's too, But Jack and Maddie went on with their attack, Phantom only having seconds to react to their barrage of attacks while Sam and Tucker tried to stop them.

"Stop! You'll hurt him, leave him alone!" They tried to stand between Jack and Phantom, but he only had to raise his weapon slightly to blast over the short teens. Maddie jumped out of her tree, using the distraction Jack provided to her use to bound closer to her target: that traitorous Phantom.

"Jack get them out of here!" She yelled, sending a glare towards both of them, raising her weapon to Phantom who was still stunned on the ground.

Jack nodded, for once losing his easy going demeanor. He took out a smaller gun that was in his back pocket and fired at the two, sending out a stream of ecto-goop designed to trap both humans and ghosts. Just in case they came across an actual human criminal. Sam and Tucker were sent sprawling on the floor, squeaks of protests escaping their mouths before a line of goop snaked its way up from their feet all the way to their mouths, enclosing them completely and sticking them to the ground.

Sam and Tucker struggled to break free, but it was no use, they were stuck, with no way to get out or even scream. "Danny! Run!" Sam cried out, but the sound was only mumbled words due to the goop covering her mouth.

Danny didn't have a choice, whenever his mom got that angry, even he knew he didn't stand a chance. He had to get away, and flight was his only option. With shaking limbs, he brought himself to his hands and knees, lifting slowly from the ground with his flight.

"Oh no you don't, Phantom!" Maddie said, venom stinging her voice.

Danny tried to fly away. He really did, but the weapons kept firing every time he tried floating away. It was only a matter of time before he passed out and became human, and then the unknown would happen...With a surge of determination, he pushed past his pain and the weapons fire and into the sky, rising higher and higher away from the threat of his parents.

"Jack, the new invention!" Maddie called as Danny swiftly flew past her.

Jack, not even stopping to speak, pulled out a huge bazooka (from where, he would never tell) aiming it at the ghost boy and firing. It was a missile that locked onto Danny and the moment Danny blasted at it, it absorbed his energy, now it would only ever aim at him.

"This is the definition of: not good." He mumbled as the missile sped up, faster than he could fly and faster than he could dive. He was hit in an instant, pain flaring in every molecule of his body and spreading even further if that was possible. He screamed in agony, but nothing could soothe the pain.

"Mmmm!" The other two teens screamed, wishing they could tear out of the goo they were trapped in, but it was no use. Only the Fenton parents knew how to get rid of it, and they were too occupied in trying to kill their only son.

"Yes!" Jack cried in victory, as he saw Phantom fall towards the earth, white hair and ghostly glow making him look almost like a falling star.

Danny crashed, landing on his arm and dislocating his shoulder. As he struggled to get up, he came face to face with the Fenton Thermos.

"Gotcha." Maddie said as she clicked the button, and everything went black.

* * *

**Ninjy: And so there you have it people! What do you think so far?**

**Sparky: Did you like it?**

**Ninjy: We hoped you did! And I hope it was long enough for your liking! And again sorry for the long wait!**

**Sparky: Yeah, sooo sorry. But it was worth the wait I hope.**

**Ninjy So pleae drop a review if you can and we'll have the next chapter up soon! hopefully… and any mistakes seen please point them out!**

**And to our anonymous reviewers!**

**Minilopsided- We're honored you love our story so much! We'll make sure to go slow no worries my friend! And no need to beg with the black frosting and bat sprinkles XD**

**Aunt Becky- Here's a update Aunty!**

**coopt98- you know could have used PM but we'll say it here! Yeah no ghost wants to get near Danny in one of his moods! And you know it Boxy had it coimg to him XD We hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Ta! (that's catchy)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninjy: Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long wait! My life took some unexpected turns and with school back well its was just jumble mess, but you'r not here to read excuses so here's chapter three!**

**Sparky: yeah! I won't bore you with mine either.**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing.**

**Originally Updated: August 31st, 2012**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

Four days... Four days slowly being driven away from his own sanity.

Danny sat in the confinements of his cage, not bothering to acknowledge the fact that his left arm had been left completely numb, and was starting to turn into a sick purple color after the injection.

He didn't bother with the fact that he was not only deprived of food, and sleep, or that he was being used to test new weapons each day.

No, the only thought that had been running through his mind was, "Why? Why him?"

It wasn't suppose to be like this... He was supposed to be accepted... His parents...Everything had just gone so wrong...

**~(*)~**

"Finally," Vlad huffed as he leaned back into his leather chair, popping several bones in his back as he stretched. He was finally finished with his mountain of paperwork that had plagued him for two days straight, a new employer had driven him through the roof at the office, that had him firing the man and completing his work at home which had been keeping him locked up within the confines of his study for that time period. How long had it been since he'd seen sunlight? Too long in his opinion. But, he had yet to have a chance to just relax since the paper montage had begun. It was time for a little TLC.

"Being rich does have its perks, eh Maddie?" He asked his cat as she slinked over to him with a slight meow, "Oh yes, you understand me so well, my dear, I hope you didn't miss me too much." He answered the comment he imagined the cat to have said, "But let us not dilly-dally, we still have much to do." Vlad said, picking Maddie up in his arms as he stood and phased out of his study, taking a moment to check and see if the coast was clear before appearing in the hall, and heading towards the kitchen. He would have just called up a maid, but after all that paperwork, he needed to stretch out his legs, perhaps a trip to the gym later on, but first something to eat would be nice.

"Yes, a small meal sounds quite nice don't you think, Maddie?" Vlad asked receiving another 'meow' from his cat.

"I thought so."

His walk was quiet from then on as he thought over the events from the last couple days ago, it seems the paperwork had not been enough to get it out of his mind. The thoughts plaguing his mind had been about Daniel, as they always seemed to gravitate recently. The boy had not come up on the news as he usually would, and after the breakdown he had witnessed when he had gone up to try to talk to the boy in his room...

Vlad let out a heavy sigh. Daniel was running himself out, Vlad knew if he kept up with all the ghost hunting, school work, family, and whatever personal life he had left, that he would not have time to live his life.

"If only you would join me, Daniel, you would not have to suffer as you do." Vlad said under his breath as he finally made it to the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Chef Hunning." Vlad said, causing said chef to jump.

"Oh, Mister Masters, what a surprise. What can I get for you, sir?" The chef was a chubby man, most likely due to too many taste-testings, but he was a good man. He appeared to be in his early 60's, but as he would never admit to any age, it was hard to tell. His eyes were brown, as was most of his hair, the rest...well, that had been lost to old age a long time ago, turned either to bald patches or simply gray streaks.

His full name was unknown, even after many extensive background checks, but it did not bother the billionaire. All he cared about was the fact that Chef Hunning could cook, which he could, and that he could keep his mouth shut on any odd occurrences that happened around the mansion. Whatever other information he required could be gained simply by word of mouth since most records of the man's existence were destroyed when he retired from the agency. What agency, you might ask? Why, the Central Intelligence Agency of course! Along with many others.

Only the best for our dear Mr. Masters.

"I do believe something simple would do, what do you think about a regular peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

The chef chuckled, not even bothering to ask what flavor of jelly the silver haired billionaire wanted. Vlad was a creature of habit, and he only liked one type: grape. "Sounds good to me, sir. Will you be eating at the dining table, or where?"

"Hmm, a very good question. I think the living room will suffice, I would like to enjoy a calming night watching TV, for once."

"Very well, Mr. Masters, I will bring it to you in a moment." The portly man said. "A snack for the cat as well?"

Vlad gave a nod before heading off into the living room, leaving the chef to his work. With a plop, he sat on the couch and sighed in pure bliss. He grabbed the remote to the tv with Maddie curled up in his lap, noting that the station playing being the local Amity News. Finally, he began to relax into the expensive fabric of his couch as he settled a hand on the white furball, petting until purrs could be heard.

"Now, let's see what the dear Fenton family is up to."

He was about to change the channel, when he focused on the headline being displayed in bright, bold lettering across the screen.

_'Fenton Son Gone Missing'._ rang clear in the room as the anchorman read his own headline, instantly grabbing the attention of anyone watching.

Vlad froze at those words, and Maddie, feeling his sudden mood change, looked up at him with curious eyes. She mewed, but Vlad ignored her in favor of leaning forward to better hear the reporter's next words.

He didn't have to wait long.

_"The details of the kidnapping are still unclear, but here is a picture of the missing boy . He was last seen in his home, leaving the police to question if this was a runaway case, but those who knew the boy swear that he wouldn't do that if his life depended on it. Please, if you have any information on the whereabouts of this child, call this number."_

A picture flashed across the screen along with a number to call with information, causing Vlad to frown. "How could Daniel be missing? Surely he wouldn't be kidnapped, with his powers he could easily escape!" Vlad sputtered, not believing he hadn't known of his little badger's whereabouts, "How could he possibly go missing... no he would not..." Vlad trailed off, but now… no, it wasn't possible, it couldn't _be_ possible. He wouldn't just leave like that, he was more responsible than that! Or so Vlad had thought...Suddenly, he was on the same track as the police in thinking that the boy could run away from the pressures of his life. The streets were no place for a young boy so new to the world like Daniel, who would protect him from...

He abruptly stood from his seat on the couch, small shards of panic coursing through his veins at the morbid thoughts running through his mind. He didn't even take any notice of the flustered and puffed-up cat at his feet.

No, he was overreacting, he had to calm down!

"Get a grip, Masters." He said before sucking in a deep breath, burying his emotions before they buried him. He had to think, perhaps some clues were left at the Fenton household? Nearly dropping the small device, Vlad scrambled for his remote and turned the station to his many bugs covering his beloved's home. But what he saw there, disturbed him beyond belief.

"No..."

Rewinding the footage of the last two days, Vlad saw the camera from the Fenton's lab and the disturbing images that belonged in some twisted scary movie. Vlad watched on in horror his blood running cold at the images.

Daniel...Vlad didn't even want to think about it.

"He's going to pay." His eyes flashed into their bright red as he got over his horrified feelings to focus on what exactly that bumbling idiot Jack Fenton was doing at the moment. He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to do something to stop this madness! He stalked out of the living room, tossing the remote carelessly behind him and moving to where he knew his lab was below him.

Maddie the cat watched her master disappear through the floor before jumping back onto the couch and settling back down, knowing at times like these it was no good to be near him.

Chef Hunning soon came into the room right after, a proud smile on his face for his extravagant sandwich, only for it to drop when there was nobody in sight to enjoy it.

"Sir?" He asked aloud, seeing the cat pop out from the couch and stare curiously at him. Chef Hunning only let out a sigh before turning back to Maddie.

"I don't suppose you know where Mr. Masters has gone off to, do you?"

A simple meow from the cat was his only response.

"I thought so..." Chef Hunning said before turning and going back to the kitchen with the sandwich still in his hands.

"All that extra work for nothing..."

**~(*)~**

Vlad walked briskly through the halls in the basement to the lab, only accessible using his powers of course. He had tried to use a secret passageway opened by a movement of a football trophy, but that was simply too cliche for his tastes.

But that was not what he should be focusing on right now, he had to figure out how to get Daniel back from his wretched father.

As he stepped to his portal, he never allowed his angry thoughts to better his judgement. He had to think about this rationally. That was the only way he was going to get his Little Badger back safe in the hands of his dear mother. He may have always fought the younger hybrid, but he had never truly hurt him beyond repair. He would never wish that on anyone.

"I just hope I am not too late." He whispered, keying into the mainframe of his ghost portal where he wished to go. Soon, his Ghost Portal opened, revealing the green swirls of the Ghost Zone. Without another pause, Vlad morphed and flew into the open air of the Zone.

**~(*)~**

Danny sat in the dismal cage, staring straight ahead at the darkness that had become his friend for the past week or so. Darkness equaled alone. Alone equaled no experiments, that was the way it was now.

He thought about the constant hate raging in those familiar eyes. Eyes that used to be filled with love, with pride, with care. Now all he received was hate and bile-rising cruelty. On top of that, the pain that rang throughout his entire nervous system, minus the small, blissfully numb patch on his arm, was becoming something so constant that it was literally driving him insane.

Everything had just gone wrong... he didn't notice the small tears trail down his cheeks, he hadn't cried since being captured, but the shock and pain caught up with him, along with the possibility... that his parents were going to kill him.

"Someone... save me..."

A harsh light was shoved into his eyes, making him squint. No, no, he was so enveloped in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed the door open to the basement, now it was too late to try and scurry away from the cage door.

"Why would anyone save you? You are scum, worse than scum, you are nothing." Maddie Fenton's dark eyes swam into Danny's unfocused vision. "You don't deserve to exist."

* * *

**Ninjy:... OMG I've never gone so far as... wait yeah I have XD Torturing my most loved characters has become a habit nowadays... So you have an update we have some of the next chapter planned out so hopefully it won't be such a long wait next time!**

**We hoped you enjoyed this briefs chapter yeah we know its short, but yeah that's life for you.**


End file.
